


Fallen Together

by Eagefrien



Series: MSA one shots [29]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, Arthur and Lewis have an implied relationship but it doesn't really go too much into it yet, Canon Divergent, M/M, violence and descriptions of corpses and impalement do occur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: What if Vivi and Mystery were the only two to escape the cave? What if Lewis and Arthur died and rose together?
Relationships: Arthur/Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: MSA one shots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667953
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	1. Waking Up

Lewis woke up gasping for air. His mouth wide and gasping and trying to suck in the dank, thick air around him. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t breathe at all. Like something huge was blocking his lungs and swelling every time he tried to open his mouth.

Thrashing doesn’t help either. As soon as his legs began to move, the swelling grew and something shifts. It _hurt_. It hurt so bad his lungs caught fire and his eyes burned with light. Shadows danced around his eyes, and it shot up all around him. Thousands of points staring down at him like eyes-

His body gives out. Eyes dark.

His body light.

_Clink._

Arthur flinches. Gasping nothing but dust and rot.

His shoulder aches something Fierce, but he couldn’t even move from his spot. Hunched over against the far wall, staring.

He was shivering. His whole body wet from _blood_ and vomit. He still felt dizzy from the fall. Eyes still burning from the light... he... his friend... his best friend... soaked and bloody and trying to scream.

The fire.

Now the anchor sits on the ground beside the stalagmite. Slowly, slowly beating.

His own aches just looking at it. In a puddle of his own blood.

How sick.

How _fucking sick of you..._

_**Im not the one who did this**_. around him, something skitters. **_You did, remember?_**

**”I didn’t want to...”**

**_But you did. I heard you whisper it. I heard you wanted his blood spilled._ **

**”I didn’t. I fucking** _**didn’t.”** _

It laughs.

And his one arm slowly, _slowly_ starts to move. Just a finger at first, and then warming rods light the rest of his bones on fire and it jolts. _He_ jolts. An electric surge forcing him up, forcing him forward, until he was crouching down and swiping that trembling golden heart up.

Somethings trickling. Arthur doesn’t need to touch his cheek to know he’s crying. The electric sparks reflect in Lewis’s anchor too.

**”I....”** his throat is dry and tight, **”Im s-sorry. Lewis, you have no idea...! I’m so sorry for everything that -for it...”** his lips Tremble.

This isn’t fair. They don’t deserve to be here. Lewis doesn’t deserve to be impaled. He deserves to be _free, happy._

Not stuck in a cave in the middle of nowhere...

With him.

A... a demon…

...

Arthur was still reeling from the moments he woke up to.

Lifting his tired head, filled with pins and needles and a swelling that filled his stomach and head...

Arthur almost vomited when he looked up. Met with a stalagmite jutting out of Lewis’s throat, ripping his jaw wide and open. Splitting the skin open. The same ones stabbing into him.

But unlike Lewis, Arthur wasn’t stuck. Greens and yellows filling his eyes like shadows, and his body- light and empty- simply _fucking floated away from the death grip._

And the demon made him _smile_. Smiling because it could change him, even if it left the gaping wounds in his arms and legs. It was _faster._

_He could simply leave Lewis to rot. Or grab the golden anchor beating above the stalagmites point and consume all of him._

It felt _revolting._

Shoulders shaking, Arthur bites his lip as his vision blurs. Zaps slipping out of his eyes in the form of sparky tears.

He didn’t, he didn’t let _it_ make him.

But... Arthur can’t just sit there. Lewis is _suffering_. He’s waking up and trying to scream past the rock jutting from his throat.

Arthur... Arthur can’t just _leave him like that._

Not when one of them can move, not when Lewis is starting to wake up.

The golden anchor glows radiantly in his single hand, and small golden tears drip onto it, flashing in a small spark.

**”Ill get you out of here, Lewis,”** Arthur whispers, pushing himself up onto shaky legs, before he turns to the corpse. Shoved almost against the caves ground from the force of gravity.

Arthur holds his breath, before slipping his one hand under Lewis’s back, and starting to lift.


	2. Floating Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi has some questions about the boys sleeping habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand now we flash forward to when everythings okay! Yay!!

“Can you two be any brighter?” Vivi hisses under her breath, peering over her bunches of blanket under her nose, and mystery’s ear, and toward the two ghosts floating and hugging in the middle of the room.

Quiet literally. It’s almost like they were in a hammock. Lewis’s arms around around Arthur’s back, Arthur using him as a bed and his legs dangling off, not even sleeping, but resting with his eyes half closed. He flinches the smallest bit, catching her eye, and pressing himself up.

**“V-Vivi?”** He says, waking Lewis up, **“what are you doing awake?”**

_Well shit.._ Vivi stretches and yawns, arching her back in a dramatic fashion before flopping onto her pillow. “Sorry~ it’s just a little hard to sleep when you have a walking Christmas tree in your living room...”

They both blink, glancing at one another. Lewis’s eyes widen, and he glances over, **”Would you like us to leave? We could stay in the guest room-“**

“Nah nah,” Vivi waves him off, rolling over to face away from them, “I just... you know?”

Arthur puffs out and breath, **”Yeah, I get that...”**

**”Although please let us know if you need us to go.”** Lewis pipes up, already closing his eyes and leaning back some more.

“You got it.”

After a few seconds Arthur laid back down, closing his eyes too.

Soft breathing and a distant crackle fills the room. Growing tense, until Vivi clears her throat.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you two something,” she peers over her shoulder, both ghosts look back at her. “Why do you guys sleep like that all the time?”

Arthur blinks, baffled, and opens his mouth to respond before Lewis shrugs.

**”We can’t really help it. When we ... died. Well, Arthur landed on top of me.”**

Vivi twists around, a near horrified look on her face, _”Are you serious?”_

Laughing anxiously, Arthur waves his hand, illustrating the spike, **“Y-yeah! It’s... kinda funny? Lewis was sandwiched between the ground and me!”**

**_”Pf! More like covered me like a blanket.”_ **

Vivi blinks again, starting to sit up. Before Mystery lifts his head from beside her.

_”We can’t keep doing this all night. Vivi, you may ask more tomorrow, but please rest for now.”_

With only mild grumbling, they complied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! I hope you liked this! Leave a comment or a suggestion for what comes next if you'd like~


End file.
